User talk:Isaac Swett
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Headshot ;).jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:59, May 7, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 01:06, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Article Listing updating http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Article_Listing That is the Article Listing. Enter, and you'll see two tabs that say "AL Tutorial 1" and "AL Tutorial 2". They can explain everything better than most can do in a few words. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 21:17, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Categories Please don't add categories that aren't listed on the Genre Listing to pages. Furthermore, only add existing categories to pages in a way that complies with the category rules. Thanks in advance for your cooperation. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:49, March 11, 2014 (UTC) 'hello ' do you know spoons is that yoou because that'll be a good thumbnail Re: I corrected the coding and formatting issues, but there are still quite a lot of capitalization ("“The hell was that?” One (one) of the other students muttered, through a sluggish voice.", "“Shut the door!” Screamed (screamed) a girl on the other side of the classroom.", "“No… NO!” The man on the other side of the door yelled.", "“The coast looks clear,” she said in a low voice, “Let’s (let's) wait until the cops come and get us.”" etc.), punctuation ("“YES, Steven thought, “That means the police will be here soon!”"), wording (Awkward wording), and story issues (mainly involving dialogue and plot) issues that still need resolving. Additionally please do not blank/alter your talk page as it serves as a public record. Doing so may result in a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:37, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :^ EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:39, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :Is it required to be completely grammatically correct? I tried to be for the most part, except for a couple of exaggerative statements. :The Spoons pasta I posted had a lot more as far as awkward wording. :Additionally, what plot issues? :Isaac Swett (talk) 22:42, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Our standards have really improved since then as have the quality of stories on the site. Why post something with a lot of errors and not get the praise you deserve for working hard? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:51, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :::For story issues, why would police let Steven back into the shooting scene after evacuating him? It seems to be directly against protocol. You tend to re-state facts: "but not because of fear this time. Not because he was afraid." Finally the ending just kind of ends without really driving home the conclusion. What is the overall effect or goal of the story? If it's to tell a horror story, there's quite a work here that needs to be done. :::"Everyone else was mourning that day… but not Steven." This makes it seem like Steven wasn't mourning the loss of life of anyone which comes off as odd when he does this earlier: "He had to avenge the officer who had tried to save his life with this last breath". Additionally Steven died in the struggle, the conclusion makes it seem like he survived. Finally it needs a bit more re-tooling to drive home the inherent horror of the situation as this feels more like an action movie than an attempt at horror lit. You also tend to strip the emotional impact away from the scene of Steven killing his brother by not giving any real characterization to the gunman or interaction between the brothers. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:51, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::I must have overlooked that and thought there were more than two as you switch between officer and swat and school policeman. "A few school policemen came into view as he stepped out of the classroom. “Help! Help!” He cried to two officers who were standing one door down." I assumed that there were both SWAT and Campus Police present and you were only numbering one group. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:01, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Grammar can be the difference between a good story and a great story. Having some pretty glaring errors in grammar can really weaken the story-telling and effect of the plot. For example, if the narrator is constantly changing tenses, not capitalizing words properly, or incorrectly using words (it's=it is, its=possession. Your=possession You're=you are. Their=possession, they're=they are, there=indicatory), etc.: the audience may begin focusing on those issues rather than the plot/themes the author is trying to convey. As an author, you want as little distractions as possible (unless you're using it for effect, but that's a whole other issue and more of a subjective argument about its effectiveness and usage). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:10, June 7, 2016 (UTC)